Malchance au deuxième étage
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS. Humour. Drago Malfoy, 11 ans ne connaissant pas encore toutes les subtilités de Poudlard. En cour d'histoire, vers la fin de celui-ci, il se rend compte d'une horreur appelé : envie pressante.  pas de couple


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont soit à Ryohgo Narita,**** soit à JKR ^.^, mais l'histoire by me!  
><strong>

**Genre:** heu... Humour!

**Autre:** Perso j'ai beaucoup souris en l'écrivant. Je ne vous donne pas l'image dont provient ce OS loufoque. Et oui nos héros ne sont pas parfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Malchance au deuxième étage.<strong>

Malfoy.

En voilà un nom qui en fait trembler plus d'un.

Un Malfoy est connu et reconnu et cela depuis son plus bas âge.

C'est pour cela que dès seulement la première année dans la grande école de sorcellerie Écossaise, son nom et son visage était connu d'un bon nombre de ses comparses.

Drago Malfoy, petit garçon à visage d'ange ayant dans la bouche entre deux canines une magnifique langue rose des plus aiguisé pour son âge, mais ne connaissant pas encore la retenue et savoir la tenir au bon moment...

Drago Malfoy, petit garçon de 11 ans, tenu de prince et attitude du même titre, ayant un léger tic de langage très agaçant. A cet âge il est craint par les plus vieux et est déjà considéré comme Prince de Serpentard.

Et pourtant...

Un jour, un jour de sa première année fut gravé dans le marbres dans sa mémoire. Un jour où il n'était pas question de Potter, de Weasmoch, de Sand-de-Bourbe, de Gryffondors, de Poufsouffles de tout âge ou même de Crabbe ou Goyle.

Un jour qui avait commencé comme les autres. Un jeudi après-midi avec Histoire de la Magie, une fin de jeudi très ennuyeuse à peu dire.

Il était assit droit sur sa chaise, faisant semblant de prendre des notes sur un parchemin alors qu'il connaissait presque par cœur son cour grâce au nombre de fois où le professeur fantôme l'avait répété. Il résistait à son irrépressible envie de s'affaler contre son bureau et laisser son imagination et ses rêves l'emporter dans les doux bras de Morgan. Cependant, pour lui, il y avait l'éthique, et l'éthique se retrouve dans chacun de ses gestes. Il est certes encore un petit garçon et se laisse aller souvent à la provocation verbale juste pour un peu de décontraction, mais jamais sa tenue ne doit être toucher. Il est supérieur, il a reçu la meilleur éducation, il sait se tenir droit.

De plus, il ne peut vraisemblablement pas laisser la gryffondor être meilleure que lui dans la matière que lui connait presque sur le bout des doigts, sa matière, celle de son monde à lui et pas à n'importe quelle petite fouineuse qui est juste une erreur pur et simple de la nature.

Cependant, le jeune garçon, bien qu'il prenait des notes sans cesse à partir des phrases monocordes de leur professeur, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il bougea son bas du corps pour trouver une position plus agréable à ses fesses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rechangea de position, il croisait cette fois les jambes.

"Oh non" se dit-il en en fronçant un peu les sourcils et en faisant tout pour que rien ne paraisse sur son visage de glace.

A cet instant, le petit (on ne peut pas dire grand avec la taille qu'il avait actuellement) Malfoy était pris d'une panique subite à l'intérieur. Il glissa sa main dans sa robe pour chercher dans sa poche une montre à gousset magique en or, qui fait même réveil, c'est à se demander comment peuvent bien faire les moldus sans magie pour se réveiller, que son père lui avait offert à son huitième anniversaire. En regardant discrètement le cadrant, toujours en tendant l'oreille et notant des mots, Drago eut un cri du cœur qui cette fois laissa tout de même paraitre une légère ouverture de ses yeux gris.

"Encore 10 minutes" Drago se reteint de faire une affreuse grimace qui aurait été honteuse pour lui, et changea de nouveau la position de ses jambes.

A côté de lui, un Blaise Zabini dormait de tout son saoule. Le fait en lui même, que Zabini dormait, ne le gênait aucunement, il connaissait parfaitement l'opinion de son ami sur l'histoire, mais à ce moment, le fait qu'il ronflait doucement en laissant passer la barrière des lèvres brunes un "fffff" qui à présent l'horripilait.

De plus le garçon à la peau noir bougea dans son sommeil et son coupe percuta le pot d'encre bleu foncé et le fit tombé. Celui-ci se coucha vers l'extérieur (heureusement) de la table et se déversa de son contenu dans un sourd "glouglou". Drago éloigna sa copie, le dernier parchemin sur lequel il pouvait encore écrire pour aujourd'hui.

Drago déglutit une nouvelle fois perdant un peu de sa contenance habituelle, et recroisant les jambes.

Et il essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur le cour et sur la voix monotone du professeur fantomatique :

"- Maintenant que ce chapitre est terminé (soupire de plaisirs pour certain), nous allons commencer le chapitre page 82 de votre manuel..."

Drago tourna les pages.

"- ... qui consistera à expliquer les catastrophes qu'on entrainait les innondations Atlande du 17e siècle, regardez les quelques photos du terrible évènement qui a causé..."

Son visage se décomposa en voyant les photos mouvantes où le liquide s'engouffrer avec puissance dans les rues daller, il aurait presque entendu l'eau couler, il jeta un œil effarer sur sa montre. Encore 3 minutes. Non il ne pourrait pas tenir s'il continuait à voir ses images. A deux minutes de la fin du cour, n'en pouvant plus, il referma avec violence son livre pour échapper aux images.

Mauvaise idée car toute la classe (non endormi) se tourna vers lui l'œil interrogateur. Drago eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre contenance, et le gong annonçant sa libération de cour le sauva aussi d'une honte extrême. Il rangea avec vigueur ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réveiller son binôme de table et n'attendit pas son troupeau qu'il partit en courant dans le couloir. Il oublia le fait qu'il avait apprit l'éthique, il oublia le fait qu'il était un Malfoy et que sa tenu devait toujours être parfaite aux yeux de tous. Non, il était partit pour sa survie sociale.

Personne encore n'était dans les couloirs, c'était déjà ça. Il fit quelques détours de couloirs et se dirigea vers les premières toilettes devant lesquelles il était déjà passer devant mais où il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un entré, il ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le surprenne ça serait sinon un cauchemar. Il ne fit pas attention au logo en forme de fille d'un rose délavé par le temps, il entra dans la première cabine ouverte, il laissa tomber son sac de cour en se retournant vers la porte, il releva frénétiquement sa robe de sorcier et descendit son pantalon en même temps que son slip Salazard (mais chute) et s'assit sur la cuvette légèrement humide, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas à ce moment, et se déchargeant d'une commission lourde en bruit et très odorante laissant éclore sur son visage un sourire comme on pouvait rarement les voir.

Alors qu'il larguait le surplus de son ventre, il réouvrit les yeux béats et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas cadenassé sa porte. Sa libération de masses brunâtres se stoppa net, car son corps se contracta d'un coup. Oui, il n'avait jamais vu personne entrer dans ces toilettes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que personne ne venait ici pour se défaire de la même façon que lui (cette idée le répugna), bloquer sur son siège car il n'avait pas terminé de se vider il relâcha légèrement sa robe de sorcier, reposant ainsi sur ses genoux nus, il tendit les mains pour essayer d'attraper ou du moins de faire tourner le loquer empêchant ainsi une personne à envie pressante d'ouvrir la porte sur lui dans cet état. Il tendit un bras pour l'allonger, ses doigts frôler avec souffrance le morceau de métal qui sauverait sa dignité si quelqu'un arriver.

Il entendait les battement de son cœur dans au niveau de ses temps et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque le brouhaha de la fin des cours commença à se faire entendre de l'autre côté de sa porte fermé mais sans loquer et la porte de ces toilettes du deuxième étage largement ouverte.

Les pas des élèves à moins de trois mètres de lui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Sur son front commença à perler des gouttes de sueurs.

"Encore un peu" pensa-t-il avec désespoir alors qu'il tendait sa main. Son autre cogna contre sa poche, et il soupira.

"Ma baguette!" Il la prit et avec son aide précieuse, le morceau de métal se leva et le loquer se bloqua dans le deuxième morceau du mécanisme empêchant ainsi les intrus de venir lui tenir compagnie. Son cœur ralentit avec soulagement et la fin de sa cargaison fut lâcher dans les "splach" et "sploch" permettant à quelques éclaboussures d'eau de cabinet lui touchent la peau de ses fesses encore ronde de gamin.

Merlin seul savait à quel point ce moment était agréable, une réelle libération, et cela le rassurer car cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fait, il ne serait donc pas obliger d'aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui donne quelque chose contre la constipation. C'est avec la tête tourné vers le plafond et des étoiles pleins les yeux qu'il pensa à cette demande honteuse qu'il avait faite à peine un mois et demi après la rentrée. Heureusement qu'il était avait eu envie d'aller au toilette, même si c'était une envie foudroyante et pressante en plein milieu de cour d'Histoire de la Magie.

Après s'être entièrement vider, Drago passa son bras sur son front car cela lui avait tout de même demander beaucoup d'énergie. Il détourna son regard de ses genoux pour le passer au distributeur de papiers toil..

"Il est où? C'est pas mon jour bon sang!" pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il attrapa la lanière de son sac et le fouilla pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de mouchoir sous la main... Non bien évidement, il utilise la baguette pour nettoyer les choses habituellement et il n'est pas enrhumé, alors que pourrait-il bien faire avec des mouchoirs à par être gentil et les proposer à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Il regarda sa baguette, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas l'aider, car même s'il est sorcier, la métamorphose n'est pas spécialement son fort, et il n'a pas encore apprit à métamorphoser n'importe quoi en "papier toilette de soie ultra doux pour protéger les endroit les plus intimes de votre anatomie". C'est alors, qu'avec un regard fataliste, ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent sur ses parchemins d'histoire.

... Non. Il n'allait pas faire ça quand même. Impossible. Juste impossible... Encore que. Personne ne serait au courant. Cet évènement ne serait qu'entre lui et ses fesses.

Drago prit de sa main fin le papier à moitié vierge et à moitié plein d'encre, il était un peu rugueux mais pas trop, il le frotta un peu pour éprouver sa dureté.

"Heureusement que c'est du parchemin et pas l'étrange matière que les moldus utilisent" se dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il déchira soigneusement la moitié du parchemin encore vierge. Il reposa l'autre moitié dans son sac. Il s'encouragea mentalement en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça de s'essuyer avec du parchemin, il espérait juste que ça ne ferrait pas mal et qu'il serait propre, ça serait bête qu'il reste quelques traces de son passage sur un trône du deuxième étage. Il plia le carré jaunâtre avec quelques filaments en quatre. Le rectangle était un peu plus petit que sa main, mais pour l'épaisseur ça pourrait peut-être aller.

Il se courba un peu pour pouvoir plus facilement relever ses fesses. Mais alors qu'il baissait la tête pour passer plus facilement sa main entre ses jambes, une forme fantomatique sortie des toilettes, l'éclaboussant un peu au passage d'un liquide répugnant ayant une odeur écœurante qui lui coula alors lentement le long de l'arrière de ses cuisses. Drago sursauta de stupeur faisant tomber son parchemin dans l'eau sale étalée par terre et se rassis brutalement.

La forme fit demi tour et se plaça juste devant son visage décomposer d'horreur, la fantomette aux grosses lunettes et aux cheveux visiblement gras d'avant mort le regardait d'un air goguenard et lui dit dans une voix horripilante:

"- Hé bien, je suppose que tu es un première année, nooooon?" couina-t-elle en lui tournant.

Il hocha la tête de terreur, qui était-ce? Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette fantomette au rire vraiment lourdingue.

"- Hihihi, tu ne sais pas? Qui. Je. Suis? Moi? Mimi-la-taupe. Mimi-la-moche. Tu ne sais pas? 10 points quand tu lui touche le ventre et 50 points lorsque c'est la tête, geignit-elle en joignant les gestes aux paroles. Mais que vois-je? Un jeune Serpentard, ohohoh, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un assis là. Surtout un garçon. Tu ne sais pas? Non tu ne sais pas. Les toilettes de fille du deuxième étage hanté par moi. Mimi."

Elle tournait autour de son visage, de gauche à droite, parlait de sa voix stridente, elle se moquait, se déversait de la colère des années à endurer les brimades de ces sales petits collégiens.

"- Oh, mais tu voudrais peut-être que je te laisse non? (Drago referma instinctivement ses cuisses) Je le fais, tu ne m'as rien fait et tu ne me ferras rien au long de ta scolarité. De plus, tes cheveux. Dis moi, tu es un Malfoy n'est-ce pas? Donc un leader, chantonna-t-elle. Je ne te regarde pas et garde ma langue si et seulement si, tu garde tes serpents de premières années. Personne, si un m'embête alors beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup de rumeurs se propageront. Et j'ai une preuve de ce que j'avancerais car tu as un grain de beauté sur ton première quart de fesse droite. Rigola-t-elle avec son rire si particulier."

Drago déglutit, il se sentait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, la seule chose qui le retenait c'est que sa situation serait encore plus horrible si le fantôme allait prévenir l'infirmière qu'un élève était évanoui, le cul à l'air sur une des cuvettes poisseuses du deuxième étage. Il était très mal, la liquide des toilettes dont l'avait éclaboussé la Mimi commençait à sécher sur ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses, c'était très désagréable.

Elle rigola encore une fois avant de plonger entre ses jambes dans la cuvette juste au dessous ses fesses, les remouillant au passage.

Dans ses oreilles le rire résonnait encore, il en était certain, il en aurait certainement des cauchemars plus tard.

Il calma son cœur battant à toute allure, il lui fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour apprécier un silence total. Il baissa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin plié s'imbibant d'eau (il espérait) sale. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il prenait l'autre morceau de parchemin pleins d'écrire bleu. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il voulait sortir de cette cabine. Il la plia machinalement pour pouvoir l'utiliser plus facilement. Il se releva une nouvelle fois se mettant dans une position fortement vulnérable car le fantôme pouvait revenir pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Il ferma les yeux à cette possibilité car ça serait vraiment la mort la plus humiliante à laquelle il pourrait avoir à faire.

Il respira profondément et fit passer sa main entre ses jambes, il posa délicatement le papier, essuya ce qu'il avait à essuyer et pourtant lorsqu'il jeta le parchemin dans les toilettes, il se sentait encore sale. Il avait mal aussi, il ne pensait pas que le parchemin pouvait être aussi dur. De plus il avait vu les bavures de son cour d'histoire lorsqu'il avait refermé le parchemin sur lui même. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, il avait des traces d'encres sur le popotin et le fait même que lui seul le sache le rendait malade de honte.

Il remonte son pantalon qui s'était un peu imbiber du liquide du sol. Il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir lorsqu'il sentit ce même liquide froid entrer en contact avec l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il baissa sa robe de sorcier étant heureux de l'avoir car ainsi on ne pouvait pas voir les marques désavantageuses d'eau sur son pantalon. Il ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement qu'il put et se dirigea vers un des lavabos qui se tenaient au milieu de la place. Il tourna le robinet. Pas d'eau... C'était sa journée franchement. Il tourna celui juste à côté, un filet d'eau à l'odeur de métal rouillé lui coula sur ses petites mains blanches. Il avait arrêté de trembler.

Plus jamais il n'oubliera de se rendre aux toilettes à midi. Car oui, il avait loupé une heure fixe à laquelle il se pli normalement dans son emploi du temps. Le matin avant de descendre, le midi, et avant de se coucher. Il récupéra son sac humide. Et se dépécha à prendre la sortie. Alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir vide, une phrase le suivit comme si Mimi l'avait prononcé juste à côté de ses oreilles.

"- Hihi, n'oublies pas de venir me voir, hihi. "

Il serra son sac contre lui et partit à grande enjambé en direction des cachots car il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un bon chocolat chaud aromatisé à l'orange pour le remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ~~ j'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce One Shot.<p> 


End file.
